


Underneath

by Nyacchan



Series: Events of 2020 [4]
Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Halloween, M/M, Oral Sex, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyacchan/pseuds/Nyacchan
Summary: This story has been written for Halloween and is the fourth part of my "Events of 2020" Series. You do not need to read the previous stories before you read this one, they are not related to each other.
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Series: Events of 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918348
Kudos: 6





	Underneath

Saturday evening, the 31st of October, it was nine o’clock as Atsushi’s doorbell rang. He had only just finished applying his make-up, a more perfect timing could not have been possible. Covering the lower half of his face with a black privacy mask, he went to open the door.

“… That’s your outfit? You decided to cross dress?” Imai asked with a raised eyebrow as he walked inside the hall. He took his time to take a good look at what the younger man was wearing as Atsushi closed the door.

“Yeah,” was all Atsushi said in reply, he was not sure of what else to say at this moment, he was already slightly unsure of this costume choice to begin with.

A long, black dress covered the entirety of Atsushi’s body, it was somewhat tight around his torso, yet swayed loose around his legs. It was closed tightly at the base of his neck and tight sleeves covered the skin of his arms. As Imai stared at it for a bit longer, he also noticed the black nail polish on the younger man’s nails.

Imai himself was dressed up as a demon, he wore a long, black coat that covered nearly his entire body, and on his head he wore a black hat with two red devil horns attached to it. Underneath the coat, which he was now taking off and hanging on the coat rack, he wore a red shirt which was tucked away in his black, leather pants, with underneath all of that, only a pair of black ankle boots, which he soon removed from his feet.

Imai also wore make-up, the area around his eyes was blackened and thin, black, lightning like lines covered his face, almost looking like black veins. Red lipstick was which messily applied to his lips, it seemed like it may have been meant to look bloody. He had also dyed his half long hair red to fit the outfit better.

Atsushi only had a thin line of black make-up around his eyes, ending in sharp wings at the sides. The younger man had also curled his long hair, which made his costume look even more feminine.

“What’s that?” Imai then added, looking down at Atsushi’s legs as he followed the younger man into the living area, noticing something lacy underneath the dress. Instead of replying, Atsushi decided to lift the skirt of his dress up , showing off the stockings he was wearing.

Imai slightly shook his head as he sighed, “Why?”

“Why not? Don’t you like it?”

“What? Don’t tell me you did that for me.”

“I did it because I wanted to, but I thought you’d maybe like it too.”

“Well… it is sexy, I have to admit that, but we’re not even alone tonight.”

“We will be eventually, if you stay over.”

“But I didn’t bring anything.”

“Doesn’t matter, just borrow some stuff if you need anything.”

“Fine, I’ll stay then,” Imai returned with a sigh, it was almost as if he said yes against his will.

“You don’t sound too excited about staying with me.”

“That’s not it, it would just have been nice if you had let me know this sooner.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I didn’t think about calling you since I was still unsure about going with this outfit, even up until tonight.”

“If you find it so embarrassing, then why go with it on a day where we’re all together rather than a moment when we are alone?”

“Halloween, it’s the perfect excuse.”

“What? Don’t you dare to just do this randomly for me?” Imai asked, somewhat teasingly.

“That would be harder to explain at a store,” Atsushi returned, causing Imai to just nod.

“I’m still not sure if this is really the right time though, with everyone around later.”

“It’ll be fine, just don’t get too drunk,” Atsushi replied with a smile and a wink. His smile could not be seen underneath the mask, yet it was visible in his eyes.

“You can just as well tell me not to drink at all then.”

“Might be better anyway, at least you’ll be able to remember this evening in the morning. Otherwise you’ll just pass out on my couch and I’ll have to babysit a hangover fuck in the morning.”

“Fine, I won’t drink then,” Imai returned, slightly annoyed.

“I won’t be drinking much either, just let the others get wasted,” Atsushi commented, laughing slightly. “But um… what did you dress up as?”

“… As a demon,” the older man returned, the sudden question left him confused, wasn’t it obvious?

“Ah, yes, it’s hard to see the difference,” Atsushi then said as he looked away to prevent himself from laughing.

“… Bitch,” Imai simply returned without any emotion, causing Atsushi to burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry,” Atsushi apologized as he tried to calm down. Yet as he now stood with his back towards Imai, slightly bent over from his laughter, the older man decided to give him a kick against his rear.

“Hey! That’s mean,” Atsushi said as he turned around, facing the older man again.

“And calling me a demon isn’t?” Imai simply returned, unable to hide his smile, he was not truly mad.

“Sorry, it was only a joke, I know you aren’t completely evil,” Atsushi replied as he walked up to Imai and wrapped his arms around him. Imai did not say anything, he simply held Atsushi in his arms until the younger man decided to let go.

“By the way, it doesn’t look bad here,” Imai suddenly commented, changing the topic as he looked at how Atsushi had decorated the place. A few small, white cloth ghosts had been hung from the ceiling, fake spiders in webs hung on the walls, several plastic pumpkins with black cats on top of and inside of them had been placed around the room and white and black candles had been lit all over the place.

“Thank you,” Atsushi said in response, it was not a whole lot of work but he was glad it was appreciated anyway. “Want something to drink?”

“Yeah, just some water then I guess huh?”

“That seems like a smart choice,” Atsushi returned, laughing softly as he walked into the kitchen, soon returning as he handed Imai a glass of water.

“Thanks,” the older man simply said as he and Atsushi sat down on the couch, chatting about anything that came to mind as they waited for the rest to arrive.

It did not take long before the doorbell rang once again, and as Atsushi opened it, he found Hide standing there. He was dressed up as the grim reaper, a long, black cloak covered his entire body and he had a scythe made from a thick, black painted, branch and cut out, silver painted cardboard, simply glued to each other.

Next up was Yuta, and a few minutes after that, Toll was the last to arrive. The brothers were both dressed up as ghosts, as Yuta was dressed up as a white spirit, Toll was dressed in black. They seemed to portray a good and evil spirit, they had most likely discussed their outfits beforehand.

“So, your outfit is a girl?” Yuta asked as everyone had come together in the living room, for the last few minutes he had been silently debating whether or not to ask. The rest might have had the same thought, Atsushi had noticed them all staring at him.

“Well, yes,” Atsushi simply replied as all eyes were on him, “do you guys think I’m pretty?”

“Beautiful,” Yuta just returned jokingly, receiving slight laughs from everyone inside the room.

“Oh really?” Atsushi then said as he ripped the mask off of his face, “do you still think so?” he then added as the realistic looking cuts that went from the corners of his mouth to near his ears became visible.

“Wow that’s so cool!” Yuta commented, stepping closer to take a good look at the scars, “how did you do that?”

“It’s quite simple actually, all you need is glue, a toothpick, some basic make-up and fake blood.”

“Glue?” Hide asked as he too took a closer look at it.

“Yeah, just a line of glue from the corner of the mouth to as far as you want it, then tear it open with a toothpick, add some skin toned foundation over it, black lip gloss inside the cuts to make it darker, and last you just add some fake blood.”

“Well, at least that does fit the halloween theme,” Imai then commented, he felt like he should have been able to guess what was underneath that mask.

“Yeah, Kuchisake-onna makes more sense than just a girl,” Toll agreed, he did not understand Atsushi’s outfit choice before, but now it made sense.

“Well in this case I think it’s more Kuchisake-baka,” Imai returned, giving himself a nice feeling of revenge for earlier as Hide, Yuta and Toll just laughed.

“Evil demon!” Atsushi replied with a growl present in his voice before he just laughed along with the others, he could not deny it was a good one.

Atsushi knew the rest of the guys had noticed his stockings as well as they occasionally looked down in the direction of his legs, yet besides Imai, no one ever decided to mention them. Hours passed as the five of them enjoyed themselves, simply talking about whatever came to mind as they ate and drank. Only Atsushi and Imai decided to drink alcohol free, and whether or not the rest noticed it, nobody decided to ask about it.

Not much was planned, all Atsushi had done was place some decorations around the house, fill the table with simple snacks and drinks, and put up some music, yet not too loud as he did not want to disturb his neighbors. However, despite the simplicity, the five men seemed to enjoy themselves.

The room eventually became filled with the scent of tobacco as Atsushi allowed smoking inside the house. All he had done against it was open a window to let at least the smoke escape. After several hours of simply hanging out at Atsushi’s place, the men one by one started to leave until only Atsushi and Imai were left.

It was just a few minutes past twelve as Atsushi, with the help of Imai, had cleaned up the place. Having gotten rid of all the empty bottles and having placed all the dirty bowls and glasses into the sink, those could wait until the morning. As that was now taken care of, the two men finally had time for each other.

“So, how are you going to get that off?” Imai asked as he pointed to his own cheek, referring to Atsushi’s fake cuts.

“Just tear it off I guess, I shaved beforehand just in case,” Atsushi replied as he walked over to the bathroom, Imai simply following behind him. Standing in front of the mirror, Atsushi started to peel the glue off of his face, it came off quite easy and without any pain. “Shall I take it all off?”

“Hm, no leave the rest on, it looks good.”

“Alright, I’ll reapply the foundation around here a bit then,” Atsushi commented, walking over to his bedroom and grabbing his make-up and a mirror before returning to the living area as Imai silently followed behind him.

Walking towards the dining table, Atsushi placed his make-up and the mirror down before he turned on a light, he had previously kept them all off as the candles illuminated the place well enough. Yet, as the lights were now on, Atsushi and Imai blew out all of the candles, they were unnecessary now. He then reapplied the foundation on his cheeks.

“Is this good?” Atsushi asked after a few minutes. Imai had already sat down at the table with him as it took so long.

“Yeah, looks good,” Imai replied. To this, Atsushi cleaned up his make-up kit, putting it aside.

“So, do you want to have some fun?” Atsushi then asked with a cheeky smile as he stood up and turned towards Imai.

“Sure do, what do you have in mind?” Imai returned, smiling back at him.

Instead of replying, Atsushi decided to take Imai by his hand, dragging him along to his bedroom. Once there, he pushed the older man onto the bed, Atsushi wanted to crawl on top of him, yet soon noticed that the dress was in the way.

“It’s a very pretty outfit but maybe you should take it off,” Imai suggested as Atsushi got off the bed again.

“Yeah, it’s a bit problematic huh, maybe you should help me out of it,” the younger man returned with a wink.

Imai softly laughed as he too stood up again, “yeah I can do that.”

“Alright,” Atsushi then said with a small laugh as he turned around and put his hair aside. “You’ll just have to unzip it.”

As Atsushi now stood with his back towards Imai, the older man could see the zipper on the back of the dress, right at the base of Atsushi’s neck. With his thumb and index finger, Imai pulled it down until it reached the younger man’s lower back, and now that the dress had been opened, Atsushi removed his arms from the sleeves as he turned around, facing Imai again, and stepping out of it.

As Atsushi had now gotten rid of the dress, simply kicked aside, Imai could now see what the younger man had been wearing underneath it all evening long. Besides the lacy stockings that had already been discovered, Atsushi was also wearing lacy, black lingerie, they seemed to be a set, attached to each other by garter belts.

Imai just stared at him in silence for a few seconds. “I have two questions for you. First, how did you even get that dress closed by yourself? And secondly… where did you get that?”

Atsushi just laughed for a second, “I got it closed with a lot of struggle. And for this, I bought it with a bad excuse, but just forget about that,” he added as he pushed Imai down onto the bed once more, crawling on top of him. “You are talking too much.”

As Atsushi hovered above him, Imai just looked him into his eyes, “well, that’s the first time I hear that.”

“The first time sober yeah,” Atsushi returned before he brought his face down, pressing his tongue inside of Imai’s mouth, finally tasting him as they now had all the privacy they desired.

Imai brought his hands up to Atsushi’s sides, and within a matter of seconds, rolled him over onto his back. Changing their positions to sit on top of the younger man as he pinned Atsushi’s hand down onto the mattress, right next to his head, yet without breaking the kiss. Atsushi used his free hand to massage the older man’s back. Once they finally pulled apart, Imai moved on to Atsushi’s neck, kissing and licking him there.

“Yeah, that’s better, less talking, more sex,” Atsushi commented as he bent his leg up, pressing his knee against Imai’s crotch, he then slightly moved it, causing Imai to moan into his neck.

“Shut up then,” Imai just returned in between his moans, Atsushi knew how to please a man with just one knee.

Atsushi lowered his leg once Imai sat back up, and the older man then pulled his shirt out of his pants and over his head, throwing it into the floor. Next, he undid his belt, opening and removing his pants, leaving him in only his underwear.

Atsushi still lay on his back, staring at the bulge in Imai’s underwear, softly smiling as he pressed his foot against it. Imai just looked down at him, grinning back at him as he let him play around for a bit, yet not for too long. Atsushi was already growing hard himself as well.

“I’m sure you can do more than that,” Imai commented, causing Atsushi to retreat his foot and sit up.

“I sure can,” the younger man returned as he pushed Imai back onto the bed, sitting in between his legs. Atsushi then removed Imai’s underwear, letting his erection jump free. Bringing his face down, Atsushi first kissed the head of Imai’s cock, slowly kissing his way down to the base before he pressed his tongue against it, licking his way back up and over the slit. He then took the head into his mouth, starting to suck on it.

Slowly bobbing his head up and down, Atsushi took more and more of Imai’s length into his mouth. It did not take long before Atsushi’s nose came in contact with the older man’s public hair, his dick down Atsushi’s throat. Atsushi moaned as he simply continued to bob his head, causing his throat to vibrate around Imai’s shaft. Imai just moaned as he lay there, enjoying these sensations.

Once Atsushi pulled off, Imai took the opportunity to turn their positions around once again, pushing Atsushi down onto the bed, having him lie on his back. Without saying a word, Imai then started to undo the younger man’s garter belts, slipping off his lingerie and putting it all aside, leaving only those stockings left on Atsushi. Imai then opened the younger man’s bedside drawer, taking out a condom and a bottle of lube before he closed it again.

First, Imai applied the lube onto his fingers, coating them completely. “Spread your legs for me,” he then said, and thus Atsushi bent his knees to his chest and spread his legs to the sides.

With one finger, Imai then teased the younger man’s hole, poking around before he decided to push his index finger inside. Atsushi just lay back, trying to relax as Imai slowly stretched him out, moaning at the movements he felt inside of him. The second finger was soon added, used to scissor him open as he thrust them in and out before the third was inserted as well.

In the meantime, both men decided to touch themselves, stroking themselves as the other watched, both moaning softly. Once Atsushi was stretched out far enough, Imai retreated his fingers. He then opened the condom and put it on himself, sliding his cock into the younger man’s stretched and lubed anus. Atsushi wrapped his arms around Imai as he slowly started to move, causing the both of them to moan slightly louder.

Imai brought his face down to Atsushi’s, kissing him deeply, their moans fading until they pulled apart again. Imai then brought his face down to the younger man’s neck, kissing him there as they fucked, their moans only growing louder. Atsushi wrapped his own arms around Imai’s back, holding on tightly, yet trying not to scratch him. It did not take long before Atsushi arched his back, holding on even tighter to Imai as he came with a loud moan. Imai himself came at nearly the same time.

Pulling out of the younger man, Imai took a moment to relax before he stood up and removed the condom, throwing it away. Atsushi had already reached for a tissue in the meantime, cleaning himself up a bit.

“I guess we could better go take a shower,” Atsushi commented as he eventually stood as well.

“Yeah, we have to wash this stuff off of our faces as well,” Imai returned, referring to their make-up. And thus the two of them made their way over to the bathroom.

\--

Once they had cleaned themselves up, bodies washed, teeth brushed, they returned to bed. Both of them lay down onto the mattress completely naked, pulling the covers over themselves.

“Good night,” Atsushi said as he pressed his chest against Imai’s back, holding him close.

“Good night,” Imai simply returned, finding comfort in the younger man’s embrace as they soon drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
